


In the Garden of Mortality

by SleepyTechnoKid



Category: Doctor Who, Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreamscapes, Embedded Images, Experimental Style, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: NOTE: This work has been discontinued due to writing difficulties.The Hollow Knight is left in the care of a strange being that calls himself The Doctor. Deep in the Kingdom of Hallownest, the Knight encounters more strange things, an Apparition that lure the little vessel to an area where there is a torpid body but couldn't help but to know what is in the mind.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/The Hollow Knight, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 15





	In the Garden of Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> for a bit of Context, here's [Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957542) an idea by Yahgoh.

The Doctor and the Hollow Knight sits on the floor of the houses in Dirtmouth, with their legs folded staring at each other, despite with them two sitting the Doctor still has to arc his head upwards to meet eyes with the Hollow Knight.

“Have I ever told you what magnificent creature you are?” The Doctor said.

The Hollow Knight gave a simple and light nod.

“Oh.” The Doctor grins awkwardly. “I can’t get over it, It’s just so fascinating!”

Hollow raised Their hand and gently placed on the Doctor’s Cheek, It fully got the alien’s attention.

“Sibling…”

From the soft-spoken and deep voice, the exact word causing him to feel flustered in his chest. The Doctor struggles to find words in response.

“I’m flattered, but..” The Doctor holds on his thought as he makes eye contact with the Vessel as Hollow just cocked their head to one side. He sighs in rather defeat. “Oh what the hell, why not? My friendships with others did become familial bonds.

The Hollow Knight moves their hand from the Doctor’s cheek to the top of his head, gently ruffling the hair. The Sensation seems to make his eyelids weigh heavy, the Vessel stops the ruffling still have their skeletal hand pressed against the Doctor’s hair.

The Hollow Knight notices the slight discomfort looming on the Doctor’s face, it causes them to withdraw their hand away, the Doctor jolts for a moment then he slowly lifts his eyelids looking right back at the Hollow Knight. He narrowed his eyes as he kept them locked to their hollow eyes.

“...Sib-ling?”

The Doctor snaps out of his sudden trance then next grins out of nowhere. “Please, Brother will suffice.” He stands up to his feet, his grin drops as a thought came to mind as he takes eyes off the tall vessel. “Wondering what the others are doing.”

The Knight walks along in one pathway deep in the Kingdom of Hallownest, through large plantations and large vines with thorns protruding from every side, the Knight has been very steady on the steps It takes as underneath their cloak is a big flower with glowing white pedals, with this kind of special kind of flower that the Knight decides to give to their unique visitor as a token of friendship. The little vessel stops on their tracks as they begin to notice how the flower started glowing more brightly underneath their cloak to the point the light bleeds out of their cloak. The Knight takes out the flower to the open, stares at the shining flower with there hollowed eyes, They shift their view away from the flower to ahead and see a ghostly figure that also looks mummified, It seems to be aware that the Knight is looking right at it as this ghostly figure gently turns around and started walking to the opposite direction. The Knight shield the flower right underneath the cloak and began to follow the figure.

Deep in the large plantations, another figure that is more alive looms passed the leaves and vines and watches the Knight follows the ghostly creature, the Being is puzzled on how the little Vessel can see The Watcher.

The Knight stops of their tracks as seeing varieties of moss critters, as the Knight reaches for their nail behind, They also began to notice how the ghostly figure walks by without giving any kind of acknowledgment, not aware that this creature is just passing by, not giving them trouble. The Knight tilt their head to the side in confusion, but rather more curious.

The Doctor plops down on the only bench in Dirtmouth with one pathway, he lets out a sigh along closing his eyes.

“You seem exhausted,” Elderbug said.

“It happens when old age gets to you.” The Doctor said, he soon turns his attention completely to his company. “Did Hornet ever said where she headed off too?”

“Hmmm…” Elderbug places his finger under his chin as he looks up for a brief moment. “She didn’t say much, she just went off her way.”

“humph,” The Doctor has his head rested on his hand. “What about the other one?”

“Oh, well, they decide to head back to the Kingdom, I can’t say much why I believe they are trying to be secret about it.”

“And that just leaves down to the big fellow, with me.” The Doctor adds.

“How is it going, I’m wondering?”

“Still not physically well, but that sure doesn’t stop them.” The Doctor replied.

“They do seem to trust you and really like you.” Elderbug points out.

The Doctor lets out another sigh. “Yeah, I guess it just happens when you just wander about, helping out to the ones that needed.”

“I guess you came to this place from hearing the tales about the kingdom that is Hallownest.”

The Doctor had to think for a moment, for a very long time of his life, he never heard the name, not from his travels, nor any kind of recorded history from his people, it made him wonder. Why now?

His train of thought soon gets cut short by the sound a loud thud came from behind which made the Doctor and Elderbug turn around and only to see the Hollow Knight on the ground the stomach and trying to get themselves up with their only arm.

Elderbug turns back to the Doctor only to only see him having a face covered with his hands, Elderbug attempts to reassure the situation as the Doctor looks like he just wants to go to bed and sleep at this point.

The Knight walks in one area, everywhere seems so harmonic with the misty air blends with the vegetation along with the green hue and the light sounds of flowing water. The little vessel looks around for the strange ghostly figure as that’s what made them be lured here. Straight ahead there is a dark mass started to loom in, as the Knight gets closer, the mass turns to be a body just like their visitor lying on their side, the Knight quickens their pace towards it, the first impression assuming to be dead but the Knight saw the creature’s chest inflate then deflate ever so sightly than the next thing the Knight saw glowing symbols shaped like dream catchers all around the body, It gives off red and orange colors despite the clothing on the Creature is purple. The first thing to come across their mind is to raise their Dream Nail, with the formation of the blade, the Knight strikes the unconscious body with it, It caused wide radius emission of essence that is leading to everything going white.

The Knight materialized after a flash of light and essence, is a type of garden filled with floras that are strangely for the little Vessel but the flowers still seem to have the Knight to be intrigued about them, the varieties of colors as well the different shapes of pedals, despite with the Knight’s lack in the ability to emote how they feel, but staring deep to one of the flowers like as if they are studying it as well gently touching one the pedals, like the feeling how smooth the texture it is.

“See that you like the flowers.”

The voice made the Knight quickly turns around and see the same being that they dream nailed, the Creature has this soft and warm expression over the tiredness that he is trying to hide. He moves closer to the Knight and lowers his height by bending one of his knees.

“I will say, you a very interesting looking creature, I wonder how you got here?”

The Knight was quick to provide an answer as they took out their Dream Nail, the Knight sees the Creature’s eyes widened in amazement.

“Interesting! May I?” The Creature held out his hand which the Knight placed the Dream Nail on. The Creature started to study to the point it becomes admiration, the Creature loos back at the Knight and chuckles. “Sorry, how rude that I didn’t introduce myself, it happens when I’m easily fascinated with something, I’m the Doctor, by the way.”

Hearing the exact two words cause the Knight’s mind to race with thoughts as their head tilt to one side.


End file.
